The present invention relates to a vehicle tire and, more particularly, to a vehicle tire mounted to a bottom of a vehicle.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Patent Publication Application No. 20130087258 (a corresponding application of Taiwan Utility Model No. TW M434693 U1) discloses a vehicle tire 1 including a rim 10, an inner tire 11, and an outer tire 12. The rim 10 includes two tire engagement portions 101 located on two outer sides thereof and spaced from each other in the left/right direction (the longitudinal direction of the rim 10). The inner tire 11 is mounted around the rim 10 and defines an inflating space 110 together with the rim 10. The inner tire 11 is a hollow annular member which is U-shaped in radial cross section and which has an inwardly facing opening. The inner tire 11 includes an inner annular bottom wall 111 and two inner annular sidewalls 112 respectively extending inwards from left and right sides of the inner annular bottom wall 111. Each inner annular sidewall 112 includes an inner side having a lip 113 pressing against one of the two tire engagement portions 101 of the rim 10. The inner annular bottom wall 111 includes an outer peripheral face having a plurality of inner annular patterns 114.
The outer tire 12 is mounted around the inner tire 11 and is a hollow annular member which is U-shaped in radial cross section and which has an inwardly facing opening. The outer tire 12 includes an outer annular bottom wall 121 surrounding the inner annular bottom wall 111 of the inner tire 11 and capable of rolling contact with the ground. The outer tire 12 further includes two outer annular sidewalls 122 respectively located on left and right sides of the outer annular bottom wall 121 and partially covering the two inner annular sidewalls 112. The outer annular bottom wall 121 includes an inner peripheral face having a plurality of outer annular patterns 123 engaged with one of the inner annular patterns 114.
Although the vehicle tire 1 includes the outer tire 12 mounted around the inner tire 11 to reduce the possibility of wear of the inner tire 11 by increasing the overall thickness, both of the inner tire 11 and the outer tire 12 are made of soft rubber material, such that the engagement between the inner annular patterns 114 and the outer annular patterns 123 are not tight. Thus, the inner tire 11 and the outer tire 12 are apt to rotate relative to each other, resulting in slippage. Furthermore, the inner tire 11 directly abuts the inner periphery of the outer tire 12. In a case that a sharp article pierces through the outer tire 12 and further penetrates the inner tire 11 during driving, the inner tire 11 will leak air or burst and, thus, lose the supporting function, adversely affecting the driving safety. Thus, improvement to the design of the above vehicle tire 1 is still required.
With reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 139130 discloses a vehicle wheel 2 including a rim 20, an outer tire 21, an inner tire 22, and an anti-piercing plate 23. The rim 20 includes two tire engagement portions 201 located on two outer sides thereof and spaced from each other in the left/right direction (the longitudinal direction of the rim 10). The outer tire 21 is mounted around the rim 20 and is a hollow annular member which is U-shaped in radial cross section and which has an inwardly facing opening. The outer tire 21 includes an outer annular bottom wall 211 capable of rolling contact with the ground. The outer tire 21 further includes two outer annular sidewalls 212 respectively extending inwards from left and right sides of the outer annular bottom wall 211. Each outer annular sidewall 212 includes an inner side having a lip 213 pressing against one of the tire engagement portions 201 of the rim 20. The inner tire 22 is mounted between the rim 20 and the outer tire 21. The inner tire 22 is a hollow annular member that is O-shaped in radial cross section and defines an inflation space 220. The anti-piercing plate 23 is sandwiched between the outer annular bottom wall 211 of the outer tire 21 and the inner tire 22.
Although the vehicle wheel 2 includes the anti-piercing plate 23 between the outer tire 21 and the inner tire 22 to avoid the inner tire 22 from being pierced by a sharp article, the shapes of the inner tire 22 and the outer tire 21 do not match with each other, such that the engagement between the inner tire 22 and the outer tire 21 is not tight. Thus, the inner tire 22 and the outer tire 21 are apt to rotate relative to each other, resulting in slippage. As a result, the design of the above vehicle wheel 2 is still not satisfactory.